Duty cycle refers to the percentage of time that a digital signal, such as a clock signal, exhibits a high state during a full signal cycle or period. In older digital systems that employ relatively low clock speeds, the duty cycle of a reference clock signal is generally not critical to the performance of the system. However, as clock speed increases, the duty cycle of the clock signal may become very important to digital system performance.